


ride

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, frederibelle, implied impregnation, tbh i’ve been wanting to write something about them since like 2016 and i finally DID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Maribelle shows Frederick her kinky side.
Relationships: Frederick/Maribelle (Fire Emblem)
Series: fire emblem [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Kudos: 11





	ride

**Author's Note:**

> i like A Lot of Maribelle pairings, but this one is probably my most favourite one (after Lissa, ofc), and it was time to write it. hope you like this!

* * *

Frederick heard each minute click from the handcuffs as he felt the metal bracelets around his wrists get tighter. He couldn’t see what exactly was happening, but could only imagine the look on his wife’s face as she introduced him to one of her fantasies. She’d been smirking right before she had covered his eyes with the blindfold, and he could only assume she still had the look on her face. Just imagining it made his cock twitch between his legs, the previous feeling of indecency from being naked nearly forgotten now as his excitement began to take over. 

“I can already see how much you’re enjoying this.” 

The husky, teasing tone of her voice only confirmed that she was still wearing the smirk, and Frederick nodded, feeling himself twitch again. 

“It’s different, but I can’t say I’m not enjoying it,” he replied to the dark fabric covering his eyes. 

“Good,” Maribelle said, before the clicking finally stopped, and Frederick noted that the tightening sensation suddenly stopped. “There we are. I don’t think you’re going anywhere.” 

Frederick gave an experimental tug with his wrist; the short chain jingled once. He had a small bit of leeway, but she hadn’t given him much. It definitely wasn’t even close enough for him to move his hands to touch her in any way, but that was going to be part of what would make this interesting. 

“You can let me know at any time if you’re uncomfortable with anything,” Maribelle said. 

Frederick nodded again. “I trust you, but I will keep that in mind.” 

“Very well.”

Not wanting to wait any longer now that he was handcuffed and ready to go, Maribelle climbed up and straddled Frederick’s lap. She was only wearing thin panties, and while they had not even really started yet, the crotch of them were already soaked through. She positioned herself right above Frederick’s cock, reaching a hand down to grasp it. She guided it to her crotch, and rubbed herself against the head of his cock, making him moan. 

“Can you already feel how wet I am?” she asked, and he nodded. “Tell me.”

“You’re already quite wet, milady,” Frederick said, and got a chuckle in response.

“That’s right,” she said, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The hand still wrapped around his cock began pumping, her thumb rubbing the tip to spread the slick precum on his shaft to help lubricate it. It only took a few good strokes until he was fully erect, and she sighed as she felt him throb in her hand. She looked down, pulling the thin fabric of her panties aside, and again rubbed his head against her now uncovered slit, coating it in her arousal. 

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” she whispered, teasing him. He tensed up as he anticipated being inside of her, eager to feel her warm, wet heat surrounding his cock, but it didn’t happen just then. Frederick was surprised to feel her lips press against his again in a quick kiss instead, before she pulled away slightly.

“Are you ready to fuck me?” 

Even more surprised by her language, Frederick nodded wordlessly. A moment later he felt what he’d been eager for moments ago: for her start to lower herself down onto him, slowly but surely. She moaned as his thick cockhead slipped in, and let out a few more moans as she slid down on his dick further. 

Frederick threw back his head and groaned, feeling the tight, wet walls of her pussy squeeze him harder as he slid deeper into her. Once she had taken all of it into her, she sat for a moment, holding him balls deep inside of her to get used to his girth again. 

“Do you like how my pussy feels, Frederick? Mm, you’re so stretching me so much with your big cock.”

Before he had a chance to reply to any of her dirty talk, she started riding him, moving up and down his shaft, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. This drove him wild, and every time she did it, he found himself wishing he could repay the favor by speeding up, but he was completely at her mercy. The moans, groans, and various other sex sounds continued for a few minutes until Maribelle leaned in once more to torture him with more dirty talk. 

“Don’t you just wish you could fuck me? Don’t you want to make me cum with your big dick?” 

She slowed her pace down to let him reply, causing Frederick to groan for her to keep going. 

“If you can make me cum before you do, I’ll let you cum inside me this time.” 

She had stopped fully now, his member halfway inside her, stretching her pussy lips wide.

“Maribelle...”

“Come now, I will not do all of the work, even if it is my fantasy.” 

He had been secretly hoping for this, and Frederick bucked his hips up, bouncing Maribelle on his lap. She moaned and rocked her hips as he picked up his pace.

“Yes, darling, that’s more like it!” 

Her loud moans and yells were plenty of encouragement, and Frederick wordlessly sped up his pace, relishing in the feelings of her pussy squeezing around his cock. He imagined her breasts bouncing with her riding, the look of ecstasy she was probably wearing on her face. Each moan went straight to his cock; he was the only one who could and would ever make her feel this way, and held pride from that. 

“You’re making me feel so good, I think I’m about to...” her sentence trailed off into more loud moans, and Frederick knew what was coming. She reached a hand down, rubbing at her clit to help herself over that last little hurdle as he continued pounding into her from below.

“Please don’t stop, dear, I’m going to—  _ ah!” _

She arched her back, a few profanities leaving her lips as she came on his cock. He groaned as her inner walls rhythmically squeezed him, but he didn’t slow his pace at all as she rode out her orgasm with moans and whines. 

Finally, she calmed down, her moans replaced with small pants. He was still throbbing and hard inside of her, and she knew he was close, as well. 

“Er, if you’re quite finished, milady,” Frederick said, “I’m nearly there—”

“I promised you could come inside me if you made me come first,” she reminded him, encouraging him a bit as she pulled herself up a bit, before pushing back down quickly onto his cock with a moan. “Go ahead and do it!” 

It only took a few quick thrusts of his hips before he let loose deep inside her. She let out a long, low moan as she felt Frederick’s seed fill her up, the sensation not one they usually indulged in. Maribelle didn’t climb off of him once he had finished, just sitting on his softening cock. Frederick blinked as the blindfold was removed from over his eyes, and he got a look at his wife, grinning at him. 

“Well? Did you like it?”

He nodded. “That was an experience. It was different, but I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” 

She hummed and leaned in to give him another quick kiss. “I am glad you enjoyed it.” 

“Yes,” he replied, before suddenly realizing something. “Er, Maribelle? Not that I mind, but usually you don’t sit on me for this long afterwards.”

She blushed slightly, biting her lower lip. “Well, there was kind of a reason why I wanted you to finish inside me this time. I thought it might be fun to see if it takes.”

It took Frederick a moment to understand her implications, before his eyes widened. “Ah. Well, if you wish, milady.” 

Maribelle nodded, bringing a hand down to her lower belly, rubbing gently.

“If it’s a boy, I’ve already got a name picked out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
